


Interrogation Halloween 1952/2017

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Interrogation, Knifeplay, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: What will an unsub confess to and why?  When Rossi and Hotch get him in the interrogation room.  Is the unsub just reliving the crimes or is he embellishing them?  What does the evidence point to?





	Interrogation Halloween 1952/2017

**Author's Note:**

> The unsub"s confession is a poem my father wrote in 1952. It has always been a favorite of mine. It needs to be remembered and honored. I know of no better way than to give it to my fandom on my father's favorite holiday.
> 
> I give you the Halloween interrogation of the creepiest criminal mind, I've had the pleasure to know, my father.

“Blood and guts and all that gore, then a knock, upon my door.”

“Then what happened next?” Hotch demanded. 

The man across the table, his eyes lighting up, smirked. His voice became chilled.

“I tossed the bodies down beneath, and placed the knife within its sheath. Then to the door to let them in…”

“You're enjoying this.” Rossi jeered. “You like reliving it.”

“Wouldn't you?” The man asked, his smirk morphing towards a grin.

“Continue.” 

He chuckled,”certainly. Shielding well my fiendish grin. I asked them in for a while to sit.”

“How many of them? Men? Women? Children?” Hotch interrupted.

“Yes! It was Halloween after all. The house decorated so scary. The parents always accompanied the children in. The warm apple cider on the table, next to the candies. So, inviting..” His voice became so sickening sweet, so dripping with disgust towards the stupidity of those who had entered. “They couldn’t even see.”

“See what?” Rossi questioned.

The man lifted his hands.

“The blood on my hands.” He laughed.

Hotch shivered. “Next.”

“What, next?” The man asked, trying to lick his fingers.

“You asked them in for a while to sit. What did you do next?”

“Oh!” He chuckled folding his hands in front of himself. “Then from ear to ear their throats I slit.”

Behind the two way mirror, JJ and Spencer bother wretched. They remembered the victims, that they had seen. It was hard to watch this creep, enjoying his confession. You could hear the silent muhahaha, that shone through his eyes.

He went on. “Down to the cellar dank and deep. Down where my little friend crawl and creep. Down with my burden against the wall, down there I carried them all.”

“I find it hard to believe, that no one helped you.” Rossi interjected, standing behind the man.

He just stared at Hotch, and went on.

“Into the pit neat as a bug, I tossed two bodies and a bloody rug. Then to that thing, in its cage. Left from some forgotten age. I tossed a girl so sleek and slim.” 

He paused, licked his lips, closed his eyes a moment, moaned. Rossi slammed his hands on his shoulders.

“We want a confession, not for you to get your jollies.”

“Continue but stick to the facts.” Hotch glared.

“And Watched it tear her limb from limb.”

JJ ran from the viewing room. This man's lack of remorse mixed with what they had found in his basement was just too much. Reid would've followed, but he was sure she was in the ladies room. He turned back to the mirror.

Hotch was growing angry with this unsub. He was fighting to keep himself under control. They needed to learn why someone would and could do these things.

“We found other bodies upstairs and in the cellar. There was more going on. Tell us.” Hotch demanded.

“The rest I hung from the rafters high, and left them there for a while to dry. These you see I'll stuff and groom. To stand with others in my trophy room.” 

“That upstairs room with the stuffed humans was your trophy room? There were 27 people standing there!” Rossi stated, loudly with a shocked expression on his face.

“Well, you may think it a ghastly crime.” The man chuckled.

Hotch had had it. He slammed his hands on the table, leaned forward on his arms, knocked his chair backwards, and was face to face with the man.

“And you don't? If killing men, women, and children, then stuffing them like a taxidermist isn't ghastly to you? I would like to know what is?”

The unsub just locked eyes with Hotch, smiled from ear to ear, and stated, “now you may think this a ghastly crime, but I had to do something to pass the time.”


End file.
